When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Four
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: What do Cheyanne's new powers mean for her and Dean? As their wedding day approaches a few changes are underway for the Winchesters, could Crowley finally rise out of his boredom and be a good dad or will he finally realize he is supposed to be evil and become the true king of hel once and for all?


"So you can't resist me when I start doing this?" He asked as he began kissing the spot on her neck. She laughed as he she ran her hands up under his shirt. Dean and Cheyanne finished making up about the same time Sam and Raylene returned with dinner. Everyone was relieved when Dean and Cheyanne entered into the great room arm in arm. "So…did you two make up?" Ariana asked then blushed when Dean and Cheyanne gave her the "Oh yea we've been making up!" look. She wished Cass would look at her the way Dean looked at Cheyanne or the way Sam looked at Raylene.

Dean looked from Sam to Raylene. He looked at Sam with a question in his eyes. Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around Raylene's waist. Dean and Cheyanne walked over to them and gave them both hugs. "Congrats Sammy," Cheyanne said. "No double wedding though!" Dean teased as he patted his brother on the back. "Speaking of your wedding… I know you two wanted to run off to Vegas but Ariana and I thought it would be nice to actually throw a wedding for you two." Raylene began. "After all, it is Cheyanne's big day too and we thought she deserved a big day." Ariana said giving Dean the same puppy dog look Cheyanne always gave him.

"Cheyanne, I can definitely tell who Ariana is related too." He chuckled as he looked from one to the other. Both women laughed. "Just wait till she tells you it's not her job to blow sunshine up your ass!" Cheyanne laughed. "You have taught her well!" Dean laughed. "Hey, I'm right here you know...right here!" Ariana teased. Dean winked at her. "Alright! As much as I'd rather just run off to Vegas, y'all are right. Cheyanne does deserve a real wedding. So you three start planning away." Dean sighed as he kissed Cheyanne on top of the head.

"Actually, now that they brought it up, I would love to get married back home in Sioux Falls, on dad's property." Cheyanne admitted. Dean gave her a surprised look. This was news to him. "I was perfectly happy just running to Vegas with you but I have always wanted to have my wedding there." She answered his thoughts out loud. Dean gave her a look and decided he would test his theory once and for all. He started thinking the sexiest, most perverted thoughts of things he would like to do to Cheyanne in the bedroom, he could think of. Instantly Cheyanne started blushing. "Dean Winchester! I would appreciate you keeping those things to yourself until we're alone! Talking about our bedroom things in front of everybody is really not appropriate!" Cheyanne said. Everybody just stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Um he didn't say anything Chey…" Raylene began.

"Holy Shit! You can read minds!" Dean said as he stared at her in disbelief. "Can you read anybody's or just mine?" He asked her in amazement. "What are you talking about? I can't read minds." Cheyanne argued. Then she realized all those weird conversations where Dean didn't remember saying anything out loud. Suddenly everything started making sense. "Actually, now that you mention it, I evidently hear bits and pieces of everybody else's thoughts but for some reason I can hear all of yours loud and clear. But your thoughts only come to me when we are together, especially after we make love." Cheyanne said as the final pieces clicked into place.

"Before, this turns into an argument. I can't fully tell you about a power if I don't realize I have that power." She told Dean sheepishly. He laughed as he agreed. "Your bond is stronger because you two have already consummated your relationship. Cheyanne would hear your thoughts the most. It makes perfect sense." Castiel explained to Dean. Dean thought for a moment and then it all began falling into place. "The first time she ever read my mind was when we discussed wedding pie instead of wedding cake….which by the way since you three are planning the wedding…" He teased. "You will get your wedding pie babe." Cheyanne assured him. He smiled at her. "God I love this woman!" He thought to himself and laughed as Cheyanne grinned back at him.

They sat down to eat dinner. Sam, Dean and Cass laughed as the three women planned Cheyanne and Dean's wedding. Raylene had a scrap book of wedding ideas that would have made any professional wedding planner jealous. Even Ariana was impressed. Cheyanne wasn't surprised because once her best friend had an idea in her head, she was like a pit bull in a fight ring. It was actually one of the traits that made her a damn good hunter. And it was one of the many things that Sam loved about her.

After dinner, the men left the ladies to the planning. Since Bobby had left the property and the business to all three of them, the location was already taken care of. They were off to discussing decorations. Sam and Dean shook their heads as they drug Castiel down the hall with them. They hung out in Sam's room for a while. "So is this what all women do when they are planning a wedding? I find it all very fascinating. They seem to have forgotten that we were even in the room." Castiel said impressed. He was new to the interactions among women. They truly fascinated him.

"I find Cheyanne's cousin, Ariana especially fascinating. For some reason, whenever I am near her, my vessel has a weird reaction to her. My heart races, my palms sweat, and I start to get an erect—"He began. Dean cut him off, "Cass buddy, we get the picture! You are totally crushing on Ariana." The angel looked at his friend with sheer confusion on his face, "I would never crush anyone!" He assured Dean. Dean roared with laughter then explained to Castiel what he meant. He assured his trench coated friend that his body's reactions were perfectly normal and just meant that he had feelings for Ariana like him and Sam felt for Cheyanne and Raylene.

They encouraged Castiel to talk to Ariana and ask her out on a date. They both took turns giving pointers then decided that they should go on a group date with the girls to help him along with Ariana. By the time they walked back into the great room, the girls had almost the whole wedding planned. All they needed was a dress for Cheyanne. Raylene was over at Cheyanne's desk designing invitations and printing them out. Cheyanne wondered if Dean would be ok with Crowley walking her down the aisle since Bobby wasn't there to do it. He wasn't overly fond of her spending any time with Crowley as it was. He understood it, he just didn't like it.

A few nights later, Cheyanne, Dean, Sam, Raylene, Cass and Ariana all went out on a date. Sam and Dean encouraged Castiel to make certain moves on Ariana. Cheyanne laughed when she noticed the angel put an arm around her cousin and pull her close. Cheyanne look at Dean and rolled her eyes at him. He pulled her close and winked at her. She laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. Cheyanne laughed when Dean tried to teach Castiel how to play pool. The angel just could not get the concept of stripes and solids. Dean wished he would have bet money on this game because he would have made some serious cash off his best friend.

Cheyanne had a wicked thought run through her mind. She waited until Cass and Dean's game was finished, then asked Dean if he wanted to play against her. He laughed as he racked the balls and let her go first. Dean had taught Cheyanne everything he knew about pool. "Winchester, how about a little friendly wager?" She asked as she slid her fingers sexily up the que stick. She knew full well what she was doing to him and she was having fun with it. As she walked passed him, her left thigh brushed up against his.

Cheyanne was about to break the balls, she glanced over at Ari and Castiel. Cass looked at Ariana and said "It did not hurt."

"What didn't hurt?" She asked as she took his hand in hers. "When I fell from heaven." He said as he began to stroke the back of Ariana's hand. She had to stifle a giggle at his attempt of a pickup line. "Cass…no...That is not how you say it!" Dean said as he walked over to Cass, shaking his head. "Awe I think its sweet." Ariana said to Dean as she continued to stare into the blue eyes of her angel. She had been attracted to Castiel from the moment she met him. She had been single for a while after a bad breakup from her last girlfriend. Erica and her were just now on the friends only step up from the breakup.

Ariana knew she shouldn't even talk to the woman but she did need her for professional purposes in the bureau. Cass was unlike anybody else she had ever met. To say he was different was really an understatement but she didn't quite know how to explain it. She had never felt like this towards anybody before. She hadn't even told Cheyanne how she felt about the angel. Ariana was still in awe that Castiel was an angel. She thought angels were supposed to be holier than though warriors of God or something but Cass was very different from her vision and she was glad.

"I don't understand Dean, I saw something similar on one of those pornographic movies you keep stashed behind your dresser…" Cass began as Dean turned red. Cheyanne and Sam looked at each other and roared with laughter. Raylene joined in the laughter as Ariana blushed and tried not to laugh. "Have I said something wrong?" Cass asked, but judging by the look on Dean's face he figured he was correct. "I am going to fucking kill you dude!" Dean said, turning redder by the second. "Winchester, I knew you still had all your porn! You've been watching it without me again?" Cheyanne teased, trying to stifle more laughter. "Cass, a little side note, porn is way different from reality…despite what my husband thinks." She added as she eyed Dean.

Castiel blushed as he explained to Ariana, "I do not typically make a habit of watching pornography. I simply thought it prudent to have more than Dean's coaching for tonight." His simple words melted Ariana's heart. No one had ever made this much of an effort to impress her. "You're doing lovely. Thank you." She said as she reached up to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her and at that moment she realized that he felt the same way for her that she felt for him.

Cheyanne and Dean continued their game of pool and left Ariana and Cass to have some alone time. Sam and Raylene kissed the whole night, only coming up every so often for air. Every so often, Dean would look over at them and shake his head and laugh. "Would you leave your brother along and play!" Cheyanne laughed as she shot the 8 ball in the corner pocket and winning the game. "Never mind I win!" She teased as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They decided to leave the bar and go back to the bunker just as three big burly biker dudes walked in. Something about them seemed familiar to Cheyanne but she wasn't about to stick around and start up polite conversation.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam and Raylene went off to Sam's room for the night. Dean and Cheyanne went off to Dean's room, leaving Ariana and Cass in the great room. Ariana wanted to take her angel back to her room but was extremely nervous about that idea. She didn't want him to think that it was too soon. She shouldn't have worried because Castiel was thinking the same thing, but he was also too shy to say anything. They both blushed as soon as they heard the sounds of the other four having sex. Ariana took Castiel's hand and led him over to the couch that Cheyanne had placed in once corner of the great room. She sat next to him and held his hand for a few minutes before she worked up enough courage to kiss him.

To her relief and amazement, Cass began kissing her back. He took her in his arms and held her close. She moaned when she felt his big muscular hands slid up under her shirt and begin caressing her breast. "MMMM, Cass, I love this…why don't we take this my room…" She panted between kisses. He gently stood up and held out his hand to her without saying a word. She smiled at him very naughtily as she led him down the hall to her room. He kissed her again as she closed her bedroom door. He slid his hand back up under her shirt and began his exploration again. She began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a hard chiseled muscled chest. "My God he's like a Picasso stature!" Ariana thought, knowing she had just confused Picasso with Michelangelo.

Castiel gently pulled her shirt off over her head. He pulled her close and began unfastening her bra. His touching sending delicious shivers down Ariana's spine. He then led her over to the bed and tenderly laid her down. He laid down beside her and began kissing his way from her lips, down her neck, down to her nipples. She gasped as he took one of her nipples between his teeth and gently began to pull at it. "Oh God Cass!" She moaned as he began to kiss his way down her belly to the waistband of her jeans. He grinned up at her as he unbuttoned them and slid them off her legs. He bent down and kissed her as he slid her purple cotton panties off her body. She lay naked on the bed before and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knelt down between her glorious thighs and began kissing and stroking her clitoris with his tongue. He had seen this in one of Dean's porns and he thought he would try it, judging by Ariana's moans and movements, he assumed she liked it.

He loved her taste, all salty and sweet at the same time. He loved her natural scent. She had a nice clean scent. He was surprised when she wrapped her legs around his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He took it as a good sign and kept kissing and licking her inner most core until he brought her over the edge of sweet release. He crawled up beside her and held as she slowly caught her breath and then she began working on him. She kissed her way down his stomach to the waist band of his pants, which she quickly helped him shed.

She grinned up at him as she took his erection in her mouth. Delicious sensations that he had never felt before spread through his body as she began to lick and suck his man hood. He arched his back as she ever so gently grated her teeth on the tip then took him once again into her mouth. Castiel ground his teeth together and panted as she brought him closer and closer to the edge of release. He ran his hands through her hair, gently urging her to take more of his erection into her mouth. She happily obliged and sucked harder and harder until he couldn't hold back any longer and found his release in her mouth. Ariana swallowed every drip of hit white hot sweetness.

She liked her lips hungrily as she waited for him to catch his breath. He smiled as he rolled her beneath him and parted her willing thighs. She smiled up at him as he slid his hardness into her hot willing body. Her moans gave him encouragement as he thrust into her body. "Oh God! Harder baby!" she begged and Castiel was more than happy to oblige. He thrust harder and deeper into her. He had never felt pleasure like this before. He had never known love could be like this. He had heard humans speak of love but had never witnessed it before Cheyanne and Raylene had entered into Sam and Dean's lives. The way they all looked at each other was definitely something he wanted to experience.

Ariana ran her hands up his back and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She loved the way he looked at her as he bent down to kiss her. He thrust harder and harder until with one final thrust and grunt, he found his release yet again deep inside her yielding body. He kissed her as he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my God!" was all Ariana could say for quite a few minutes. "Was I alright? I didn't hurt you or cum too soon? I wasn't a minute man was I?" Castiel asked worriedly. Ariana smiled up at him and kissed him. "No baby, you were perfect. In fact, you are the best lover I have ever had." She said reassuringly. "Can I be more to you than just your lover?" He sked her concerned that maybe she didn't like him back the same way he liked her. "You sure can! I was hoping you wanted to be more to me than a lover." She admitted as she snuggled into his arms.

Down the hall in Sam's room, Raylene snuggled into his big arms as she giggled to herself. "What's so funny?" he asked as he pulled her closer. He felt like he was finally whole again whenever he was in Raylene's arms. He still missed Jessica even after all these years but he knew that she wouldn't want him to pine away after her. She would want him to move on and be happy. He had tried to move on a few times but they had never worked out. He knew that this time with Raylene it was different. "I was just thinking about the way that Castiel kept looking at Ariana all night." She said as she reached up to caress Sam's cheek. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Mmmmmm."  
She moaned as he began kissing his way back down her body. "Round three?" He asked her as he began to kiss between her thighs again.

Cheyanne laughed to herself as she quietly walked down the hall from Dean's room to the bath room. She was wearing his t shirt from earlier and nothing underneath. She had only gotten out of bed to make use of the facilities after her third round of love making with Dean. She laughed when she noticed her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. She always forgot to wash her makeup off before they made love. Dean never noticed though because he loved it when her hair and makeup were messy in the morning and he was the cause of it. Cheyanne washed her face, then dug through the medicine cabinet until she found a comb and a scrunchy. She combed out her hair and then pulled it into a bun.

Finally satisfied with her reflection, Cheyanne made her way back down the hall to Dean's bedroom. He opened one eye and pulled her close as she climbed back into bed. She laughed at how fast he had dozed off after they had made love. "What's so funny?" He asked sleepily as he kissed her temple. He tucked her beneath him as he breathed in her scent, honeysuckle and roses mixed in with their sweat. Dean loved the way she smelled after they made love. "I love you Chey." He whispered as they drifted off to sleep. "Love you too Dean-o" she said as she snuggled into him. Somewhere in the dark stillness of their bedroom, she heard him give a sleepy bark as she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Cheyanne and Dean were both woken by her cellphone ringing. "BALLS!" Cheyanne muttered as she turned on the light and looked at her phone. It was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello…" She said as she tried to make herself become coherent. "Ummm…I'm sorry, I'm looking for Dean… I was told he could be found at this number…" Came a young man's voice on the other end of the line. "Yea he's right here… may I ask who's calling?" She asked as she began nudging Dean awake. He opened one eye as he began to sit up in bed. "My name is Ben… Ben Braden… I'm his son." The young man said. Cheyanne didn't hesitate, she handed Dean the phone and then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Her head began to reel as she waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Dean's son? Lisa had always insisted that Dean was not Ben's biological father. And how had they regained their memories back? Dean had asked Castiel to erase their memories of him to keep them safe.

So many questions whirled around in her head that she could not just sit still. She began making breakfast just to have something to do. She heard Dean coming down the hall as she began frying bacon. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. He laid her phone on the counter as he looked to her for answers. "So what was that all about? Is he ok?" She asked as she turned over the bacon. "I'm still not sure. There is no way that Ben and Lisa should even remember who I am…" He said as he began pacing the kitchen. She thought and thought as she scrambled the eggs and then put her home made biscuits in the oven.

Dean watched her and knew she was beginning to worry. Cheyanne was a free spirit who never let anything weigh her down for too long. She was also a habit of creature and would always clean or cook when she was worrying over something that was really bothering her. "Oh thank God! I love you oodles and bunches!" She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Dean waited until Cheyanne had set the food on the table and sat down to enjoy her coffee. He put their plates on the table before he began to speak. "Ben wants to meet me and talk…" He began. "Dean, you do not have to explain anything to me. I know how much Ben and Lisa meant to you. Go meet up with Ben…you do owe him an explanation…not me." She said as she took a sip of coffee. Dean looked at her in surprise. She had never said that to him before but he knew she was right. Cheyanne had never been one to sugar coat anything. She may take her time to find the right time and way to tell somebody something but she never beat around the bush or sugar coated anything, especially for him.

"Go meet up with Ben, spend some time with him." She encouraged. He asked her if she wanted to come along but she explained that this was something he had to do on his own. She would meet Ben later. Dean finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He went to get dressed and left to meet up with Ben. Cheyanne smiled as Raylene and Ariana came into the kitchen, followed by Sam and Cass. She laughed as everybody walked like they had been up all night having sex…and they had been. Sam looked up at Castiel and Ariana in surprise and then laughed to himself. "Where's Dean?" Sam asked as he sat down to eat. Cheyanne filled them in on the phone call and the whole Ben situation. "And you just let him go?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Cheyanne turned on her heel, hands on her hip and gave him a look that would have scared the ever day lights out of Lucifer himself, "Let me tell you something Samuel Winchester, it wasn't a matter of letting Dean do anything! I am his soon to be wife, not his keeper! This is something Dean has to do….and besides that, I was researching things that could have possibly restored Lisa and Ben's memories here on my phone!" She said as she showed him her phone. "So far, I am the only thing powerful enough to do that and I know I didn't do it!" She added as she poured herself more coffee. "The keys to my truck are hanging up." She added as she read his mind. "Seriously, you have to tell me how you do that!" he laughed as he went and grabbed her keys and left.

Ben had hitch hiked all the way from Indiana to Kansas before he called Dean. He knew his mom would be pissed but after her new boyfriend had spent some time at the house, for some reason both of them woke up remembering everything about Dean. Ben told himself that he was 17 now, almost 18 and his mom would just have to understand that he was a man now. His mom had always insisted that Dean was not his biological dad. Ben could feel that she was holding something back but he wasn't sure what it was.

He waited for Dean on a bench outside the burger joint told him about. It was 11 am when he saw the familiar headlights of the Impala pull into the parking lot. Dean still looked the same way Ben remembered him, a little older perhaps but then again it had been almost 5 years since he had seen him. Dean recognized Ben from across the parking lot. He was taller and had grown a lot since the last time he had seen him but he was Ben without a doubt. They hugged each other when Dean got to the bench. Ben was wearing a leather jacket that Dean had left in Lisa's closet the day she kicked him out. Dean thought it looked good on him, looked like he should be wearing it. They had lunch and talked and caught up on everything.

"Are you sure? Ok I will be right there." Cheyanne said as she hung up her phone. She almost dropped her phone when she looked and saw Dean come into the kitchen with Ben. "Hi hunny!" Dean said as he walked over to her and kissed her. "Lisa has no idea where Ben is and I figured he could stay here until we can figure things out… yes we can discuss this later." He thought as he kissed her. He had to admit her mind reading ability definitely came in handy. She kissed him back and whispered in his ear "Oh you bet we're going to talk about this later but of course he can stay."

She welcomed Ben to the bunker and then told them both she had to step out for a bit. Dean gave her the keys to the Impala since Sam had borrowed her truck. She laughed as she left and drove towards the library in town. Just down the alley was the all too familiar door way she used to enter Crowley's domain. She shook her head as she realized she called it that instead of the entrance to hell. All of the demons were under strict orders to let her pass. They also all feared her more than they feared her father. Crowley was holding court as she entered into the palace. She waited quietly in the library until he was through. He smiled briefly when he saw her pass and then cleared his throat. It wouldn't do for his subjects to see him show any kind of emotion, not even to his own daughter.

Cheyanne took a piece of paper out of her purse and began looking at books while she was there. She also had a list of a few ingredients she needed for a couple of spells. She was flipping through an ancient book when Crowley walked in the room. "Ahh Glenda! So glad you came." He said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. She laughed at his nickname for him. "So what was it you wanted to tell me that you couldn't over the phone?" She asked as she hugged him back.

A look of grave concern came across his face as he motioned for him to follow him. He led her downstairs to the dungeon. The cell that had once held Randy was standing wide open the hinges appeared to have been blown off the door. Randy was nowhere to be found. Icy cold fear mixed with anger coursed through Cheyanne's body as she surveyed the scene before her. Crowley explained to her than Rowena had been slowly nursing Randy back to health for months. He hadn't had a clue until this morning when they found Randy has escaped. "I thought he no longer had a body… how does someone just escape from Hell?" Cheyanne walked around the cell and stared in disbelief. She could smell the blood and the death in here and she hated it. She could clearly see in her mind all the ways that Randy had been tortured in this cell. She gasped as she caught a vision of Dean, being pushed by the mark of Cain, carving a long thin blade into Randy's flesh. The scene made her violently sick to her stomach and she couldn't help but puke where she stood.

"Do you realize the danger this puts us all in? Even you?" She asked as she tried to stay calm and breathe. She now knew that she was the only one who could possibly ever stop Randy and put an end to his insanity. "Yes I do and trust me, I fully intend on finding out how he managed to escape." Crowley assured her. Cheyanne gathered the ingredients and books she needed and even asked Crowley to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, even though she admitted it was very bad timing after he had told her about Randy. Crowley assured her that he would love to walk her down the aisle and he would keep an eye out on Randy.

Dean was on the phone when Cheyanne got home. From the sound of it he was talking to Lisa. "Well what was I supposed to do Lis? I thought I was actually doing the right thing for once! Yea I know now it was kind of stupid! Ben is fine here with me and Sam… No you don't have to come get him right away… I would like to spend some time with him…. Oh I beg to differ! He has a paternity test that shows I am his dad!" He was arguing with Lisa in the kitchen away from Ben. "So what's going on?" Cheyanne asked as she sat down next to Ben on the couch. "Mom is arguing with Dean…" He said as he flipped through the channels on the television. Cheyanne laughed as she stood up and excused herself. She put her purse in her room then walked into the kitchen. Dean gave her an exasperated look and pulled her close for a hug as he argued some more with Lisa.

"I should have known you would pull some low underhanded thing to get back into our lives Dean Winchester…." Lisa began as Cheyanne took the phone from his hand. "Look, I don't know who you think you are! Ben called us this morning on my phone and wanted to meet up with Dean. He showed up with a paternity test that proves Dean is Ben's biological dad. Call me crazy but I spent years wondering about my bio dad and just met him about a year ago, so excuse me princess I'm not sympathetic to you or the way you are talking to my husband!" Cheyanne let Lisa have it with both barrels. She wasn't having any of this petty bullshit about who Ben was staying with.

"Look school is out for the summer, why don't you let Ben stay here for a while and we can bring him home after our wedding in about two months?" She said and assured Lisa that she would have Ben call her every day and check in and no hunting for Ben. Ben heard this and rolled his eye as he walked into the kitchen. Dean laughed when he caught Ben checking out Cheyanne's ass. "So what's going on?" He asked Dean as he reached into the fridge to get a beer. Dean laughed as he took the beer out of Ben's hands and opened it for himself. "Nice try but both Cheyanne and your mom would kill me." He chuckled at Ben's disappointed look. Cheyanne handed Dean back the phone and rolled her eyes at him. He laughed and this time he could almost read her mind. He winked at her as he continued talking to Lisa.

Lisa was shocked. Dean getting married? She had always hoped he had asked her but then Sam had come back from Hell and pulled Dean right back into hunting and their relationship had tanked shortly after. She had tried to understand his job but in the end it was too dangerous and she couldn't risk Ben getting hurt or worse so they had ended it. She had always liked Cheyanne, even when she saw how Cheyanne had looked at Dean. He had loved her, Lisa never doubted Dean's love for her, but something about the way he looked at Cheyanne told her that he had loved Cheyanne long before he had ever met her.

Lisa always wondered if Cheyanne had been before or after her and Dean's hot couple of weeks that had resulted in Ben. Dean had told her that Cheyanne had always been like a sister to him, but once Lisa met her. She knew there had been more between them at one time than Dean wanted to admit to her. And now Dean and Cheyanne were getting married. Lisa laughed to herself as she put her phone on the counter. "Did you find Ben?" He boyfriend Robert asked as he walked into the room. "Yea, you were right. He went to go find Dean." Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around Robert.

Robert hugged her back. So he was right, Lisa was another one of Dean's whores. He kissed her as he thought of all the torture Dean had inflicted on him all that time he had been chained in his cell. And for what? Simply because he had showed Dean what a lying whore Cheyanne was. Of Course, he had changed his appearance somewhat and changed his name. He didn't want them to know who he really was yet but he would make Dean Winchester pay for the day he stole Cheyanne from Randy Montgomery! Lisa didn't see the evil smile that spread across his face as he held her tight.

Back at the bunker, Cheyanne was laughing at Dean and Ben. Ben had shown them the DNA test he had done, proving that Dean was his father. She told them to order pizza while she went off to her bedroom. She was happy for Dean that Ben had found him but a part of her longed for a child with Dean. She laughed at herself as he begin running a bubble bath. She was very thankful that Sam and Dean had installed this bath tub in her room. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and poured a couple capfuls of her favorite bubble bath in. Since she discovered she was a witch and was choosing to be a healer, she experimented with aromatherapy. Roses and vanilla were just one of the scents that made her happy, so were the scents of leather and whiskey but she figured that was because they reminded her of Dean.

She looked at the bath longingly as she undressed and climbed in. She sighed as the hot water enveloped her naked body. Down the hall, Dean smiled as he smelled the scent of her bubble bath. He knew that she was either stressed or worried about something, when she turned the music on, she confirmed his suspicions. Cheyanne scrubbed her body as she thought over how to tell Dean that Randy had escaped from Crowley. She sighed as she washed her hair and then shaved her legs. She was mid-thigh through shaving her legs when there came a knock on her door. She knew it was Dean by the knock. "Come in…you know where the key is." She called as she continued to shave.

Dean laughed as he unlocked the door and came in. He pulled her rolling chair up beside the tub as he watched her shave. He loved this part of their relationship. He had never had this level of intimacy with any other woman. Cheyanne loved for him to come in the room while she took her bath and talk to her. She noticed how he watched as she shaved certain parts of her body and laughed when he offered to do it for her. "Horn dog!" She teased as she finished shaving. "Only yours!" he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "That's right…my Dean-O." she said as she kissed him back. She laughed when he gave her that all too familiar little bark he always gave.

"Run that by me again," Dean said as he watched Cheyanne dry off and drain the tub. He loved watching her naked body. She had just told him about Randy escaping from hell but honestly he only heard half it as he watched her move around the room. He always thought that she should have been a ballet dancer or something like that as she moved gracefully around the room, getting her clothes out of her dresser and closet. What Dean didn't know was that Cheyanne just could not dance. Dean just couldn't resist anymore. Cheyanne was bent over digging through her bottom drawer for a t-shirt. Her naked behind swaying in the air, beckoning to Dean like a siren's song. He walked over to her and ran his hands over her smooth sexy ass. She smiled when she felt his fingers prober her core. He fingered her with one hand as he gently escorted the other half of her upright with his other.

She straightened up with him behind her. He played with her breast as he continued to finger her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to her lips. "Mmmmmm." She panted as his finger picked up speed and depth. He waited until she couldn't take it any longer then led her over the bed and bent her over. Cheyanne loved it when Dean took charge like this. Her body quivered with anticipation when she heard his jeans being unzipped and his pants drop down to his thighs. She felt his erection rub across her ass and down her thighs in a teasing manner as Dean gently inserted himself into her warm wet crevice. Dean grabbed her hips and thrust into her. Together they forgot all their worries as they sought their sweet release and found it.

Dean was zipping up his pants when he heard Ben coming down the hall calling his name. Cheyanne roared with laughter. They had both all but forgotten he was there. "You and Him go get the pizzas and I will finish getting dressed…we will talk about everything later." She said as she quickly pulled on her jeans and a bra. She was pulling a t-shirt over her head just as Dean headed out the door. "Hey buddy!" Dean said as he closed Chey's door behind him. "What were you doing in there?" Ben asked curiously. Ben blushed as soon as he asked because he had a suspicion he already knew what they had been doing. Before he could say anything, both his and Dean's stomachs growled. "Let's go get those pizzas." Dean laughed changing the subject.

Ben talked about Lisa all the way to the pizza place. "She was super pissed when our memories came back! And then when I told her about the blood typing at school she kind of panicked… I won't even begin to describe about when she found out I had a DNA test run…" He said from his side of the Impala. "Ben… I'm so sorry I ever had Cass erase all memories of me from your lives. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. I was trying to protect you because in my line of work those around you, your loved one, are always in danger." Dean began he honestly didn't know where to begin. Emotional stuff had always been Sam and Cheyanne's strong points, not his.

"I like Cheyanne. She seems cool and she seems to make you happy in a way mom never could." Ben said quietly. Dean smiled, "I've known Cheyanne a lot longer than I ever knew you mom. We grew up together." He added. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, Dean had already figured out that Ben had a crush on Cheyanne. Ben was trying hard not to let it show but Dean could see through it just as he had with Sam when they were younger. They picked up the 6 large pizzas that Cheyanne had called in and headed back to the bunker.

Ben told Dean all about Lisa's new boyfriend. This guy sounded very familiar, almost too familiar. Visions of Randy raping Cheyanne came back to haunt Dean as he listened to his son. Dean prayed he was wrong but it was too much of a coincidence for it not to be. Hadn't Cheyanne told him earlier that Crowley informed her Randy had escaped? Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to remain calm in front of Ben. How could he get Lisa to listen to him about this guy? Would Cheyanne do it? She hadn't spoken about Randy since she moved back in the bunker after the rape. There were very few subjects that were totally off limits to talk about with Cheyanne and Randy Montgomery was one of them.

Dean and Ben arrived back with the pizzas. Cheyanne was working on the tablet when he came in with her food. "Here you go, Canadian Bacon, Pineapple and Mushroom for my princess." He said as he set her plate on her desk and kissed her. "Thank you my love." She said back as she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Dean sat down on her bed with his food. He looked around her room and laughed at how much she had done with her space. It looked almost like her bedroom had back at Bobby's when they were younger.

She had painted the walls a warm shade of pale blue and had framed pictures of her, Dean and Sam on the walls. Ok, he had to admit, this was a more grown up version of her bedroom. He had to admit he missed the horse posters and the ponies with the rainbow hair that she used to collect. "You do remember that I can read your thoughts right?" She teased never looking up from the tablet. "I miss the ponies too but I'm kind of a little too old to be collecting them now." She added with a laugh.

"So how's the tablet coming?" He asked between bites of pepperoni. "Well, curing the mark isn't going to be easy but I think I can help, hopefully before it gets any worse." She added as she turned in her chair to face him. "Whatever happens with the Mark, I want you to know that I love you and I have you back. You could become a full blown knight of hell...again, and be the nastiest demon ever and I would still love you." She said looking him straight in the eyes. Dean knew she meant every word she said and he had more love and respect for her at that moment than he already did.

Dean woke up that night in search of the pepto that Cheyanne kept on hand. For some reason the pizza didn't settle on his stomach very well, he rolled over in her bed to find her not next to him. She was sitting at her desk again reading the tablet and taking notes. She set the pepto out for him without looking up. He chugged it down and then wrapped his arms around her. "You still awake?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. "Couldn't sleep." She said as she kept reading and writing. "Hmmmm, I think I have something that will help you sleep…" He teased as he began kissing her neck.

"I think the mark has increased your already high sex drive… not that I'm complaining." She teased as she put her notes way and turned off her desk lamp. "No baby, that ain't the mark. You have always had that effect on me." He said as he pulled her into his arms. She laughed when he playfully and gently threw her down on the bed and began kissing her all over again. She snuggled back in the pillows and wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved moments like this with Dean. They shared a special relationship that neither one could define. They just knew they belonged together.

The next morning, Dean woke up before Cheyanne. He didn't get out bed at first, he laid there for a few moments watching her sleep. There was something hypnotic about the steady sound of her breathing and something magical about the way the sunlight danced across her naked skin. He loved how her hair fanned out around her on the pillow. He laughed to himself at her small quiet snores. Cheyanne would never believe him in a million years that she snored. He kissed her forehead and tucked the covers around her as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.

He made his way down the hall to the kitchen where the coffee was perking and Sam was already working on a few leads for the next job. Raylene had already left following a few leads for her next job and Ariana was off on official FBI work. Castiel was off in search of more information about removing the mark from Dean. Sebastian was off in search of more ingredients for Cheyanne's lab. Dean had to admit, even though he loved having the bunker full of their family and friends, it was nice for it to be just them three again.

"I don't see how you can let Raylene go off by herself." Dean said quietly as he drank his coffee. "Well it's not like I could just stop her. Besides she's been hunting on her own for years, she's the best hunter next to you that I've ever met." Sam admitted as he finally looked up from his laptop. Dean chuckled at the high praise coming from Sam. He finally found a woman his brother wasn't so awkward around. He laughed when he remembered how Sam had been around Cheyanne when he started going through puberty. Every time Sam's voice squeaked, he would blush. There had been more than once when Sam had to cover his lap with a throw pillow on Bobby's couch because Cheyanne had bent over and poor Sam couldn't control his body's reaction to her.

Sam had always hoped Dean had never noticed but one day the brothers were exploring the property and Dean had confessed to Sam that Cheyanne had that effect on him too. Sam had felt relieved that he was at least normal about something. Cheyanne had been a trooper through everything with them. She had known Sam had a crush on her but she never let on that she knew. He would have been mortified at the time if she had. Cheyanne had always had a thing for Dean but had never made Sam feel any less nor did she try to discourage him. She had never been mean or rude about his crush on her.

Sam realized then that was one of the many reasons that she had always been one of his best friends. The only other person besides Dean that he was close to was Cheyanne. He was slowly letting Raylene in that close. It was hard after everything with Jess, Madison and Amelia but Sam knew that Raylene was different. He didn't have to pretend with her. He didn't have to lie to her about his job or his life. She knew him and his family almost better than she knew herself. Sam took another swig of his coffee as he checked his phone. Raylene promised she would text him just as soon as she checked into her motel. "I'd worry about Cheyanne too if she went on a hunt by herself..." Dean reassured Sam as they drank their coffee.

"I know I shouldn't worry…she's been perfectly fine hunting by herself all these years but still..." Sam laughed at himself. "I would worry if you didn't worry." Dean told him. They sat there and talked about t heir women until Cheyanne stumbled into the kitchen in search of her much needed caffeine fix. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of Dean's boxers. He smiled as she groggily sat down next to him and drank her coffee. "Any word from our girl yet?" She asked when she could finally form words. At that moment, Sam's phone went off. It was Raylene letting him know she was safe.

"You two do know that her and Remy use to hunt together all the time… right?" Cheyanne said as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder. She was so not ready to face the day yet. She had slept great in Dean's arms. She was just wishing she was still there when Ben walked into the kitchen. He smiled sheepishly at Dean as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "You know Ben, we need to talk about how you scared your mother when you took off." Dean said trying to figure out how to talk to his son without being too strict. Dean was new at this dad stuff and wanted Ben to enjoy staying here but at the same time, he just couldn't have Ben thinking what he did to Lisa was okay either.

"Yea, I know…" Ben began. He knew his mom was livid but he needed to spend some time with Dean. "You left so suddenly… and then all the sudden we both remembered you…I just wanted to get to know you… you know I've always thought of you as my dad anyways." He added. Dean sighed, he just couldn't argue with that. "Well, if you want to punish Ben… he can go clean out my truck… and wash it…. It's been a while." Cheyanne interrupted as she sat down with another cup of coffee.

"Well let's not give him THAT punishment!" Dean teased as he shuddered at the thought of Cheyanne's truck. She kept the 1957 Chevy pickup in show room floor mint condition and the paint was just as red and beautiful as the day it rolled off the assembly line. The interior of the truck was just as nice, however, she didn't keep it as spotless as Dean kept baby. He playfully called it the rolling dumpster on wheels when she needed to clean it. "You try working a 72 hour shift in the E.R and tell me you worry about keeping your car clean." She tried to argue. "Baby, you haven't worked at the hospital in almost two months now…OUCH!" He teased just as Cheyanne playfully punched his arm.

Cheyanne went and put on her favorite pair of yoga pants and a sports bra under her t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into her famous bun and then met Ben and Dean in the garage at her truck. Ruby sat there parked next to Baby. Both vehicles gleamed in the fluorescent lights. Ruby, as Cheyanne had named it years ago, had a thick layer of dust and grime all over her paint. Ben whistled as he opened the door and a few empty plastic soda bottles and a couple of Clowney's Cheeseburger bags fell out. Cheyanne laughed embarrassedly. She couldn't remember the last time she had cleaned it out.

Dean handed Ben a trash bag and patted him on the top of the head. "Have fun." He told his son as he opened Baby's trunk. "Aren't you going to help too? Cheyanne is YOUR girlfriend after all…" Ben said as he eyed the mess in the truck apprehensively. "Nope! I swore the last time never again!" He said as he took mental inventory of the contents of the secret compartment in the Impala's trunk. Dean and Sam were looking for a case and Dean always made sure they had everything they needed before they headed out. He laughed to himself as Cheyanne began getting dirty laundry and shoes out of the truck.

He arched an eyebrow at her in amazement at all the stuff she had managed to fit in the cab of that truck. "Shut up…it's kinda like time Lord Technology….bigger on the inside." She laughed sheepishly. She knew she should keep Ruby as clean as he kept Baby but they always seemed busy here lately. She was busier now with her powers and helping the boys as she ever was being an emergency room nurse. She not only helped Sam and Dean but she helped a whole bunch of other hunters still. There were days when her phone never seemed to stop ringing. It rang in her truck as soon as she came back into the garage from the laundry room.

"Hello…" She answered as she helped Ben fill the trash bag. It was Charlie. She was in town with a book that just might be able to cure Dean of the mark. Cheyanne motioned for Ben to continue to clean her truck while she talked to Charlie. The more Cheyanne talked to Charlie, the more she liked the girl and could see why the guys considered her to be a sister to them. She was quickly growing on Cheyanne too. They set up a time and place to meet in a few days and then said goodbye.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he came back in the garage drinking a beer. "Charlie." Cheyanne replied taking the beer out of his hand and taking a swig. She grinned at him as she handed it back to him. He laughed and shook his head. This had become their thing over the years. It started out when he was allowed to drink but she wasn't and then he thought it was so cute it just evolved over the years. "She's coming into town next week, hopefully with some good news." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Ewww!" Ben said making gagging noises at them. "Don't knock it till you've tried it!" Dean teased as he kissed her some more. When he wrapped his arms around Cheyanne's waist and pulled her closer, Ben almost ran from the room. Sam came into the garage, blocking Ben's escape route. He laughed when he realized what Ben was trying to get away from. "Trust me, you get used to it after a while." He teased as he came up behind Dean and cleared his throat.

Dean pulled away from Cheyanne but still kept his arms around her waist. Dean gave Sam a "Go to Hell" look but Sam held his ground. Ariana and Cass had just called to tell them about a new lead on some information about the mark and to ask Cheyanne about some information on something they encountered. Cheyanne assured him that she would call them back as soon as her truck was clean.

A short time later, Ruby and Baby both gleamed in the fluorescent lights of the garage. Cheyanne smiled and promised herself that she would never let her truck get that dirty again. She walked into the great room and sat down at her desk as she dialed Ariana's cell. She patiently listened to her cousin describe what they had encountered as she took notes. Cheyanne knew what it sounded like but that was almost impossible. This particular creature just did not exist.

Cheyanne hung up the phone and began surfing the internet for answers. The more she typed and the more she printed out, the more she couldn't believe her eyes. "Holy Shit! I don't believe this!" She said out loud. "Don't believe what?" Dean asked walking up behind her with a fresh cup of coffee. He set it down in front of her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh you are my angel!" She said as she leaned back into his arms. "From what I can gather, Ariana and Cass are dealing with a Bigfoot… but that's impossible! No one has ever actually seen one up close…" Cheyanne stared at her computer screen in disbelief. Dean stared at the screen with her for a few minutes. "You know, I once said the same thing about angels…" he said quietly. "And now you're best friends with one. I don't think this is that cute and cuddly, nor does he have those gorgeous blue eyes." Cheyanne added, teasing Dean. He pretended to be jealous but Chey assured him that she loved his green eyes the best. She picked up her phone and called Ariana and explained what she had found out.

That night in bed, Dean had just showered and was sitting on his bed in his boxer while Cheyanne went to take her bath. He noticed that she had left a book on his night stand. Cheyanne loved romance novels so it came as no surprise to him that she was reading "Fifty Shades of Grey." He was curious so he picked up the book and noticed that she had laid it down during one of the naughty parts. He began reading and suddenly started getting ideas. He had a pair of ratty Levi's and he was sure somewhere Cheyanne had a riding crop and he could make a blindfold. He read on.

By the time Cheyanne came into the room, Dean had almost everything laid out to recreate the scene from the book, including the handcuffs. Cheyanne looked around the room as she walked in. "Dean, what is all this…?" She began then noticed the book open on his bed. She met his gaze and smiled. "Let me guess, the part about Anastasia's dream?" Cheyanne teased and laughed when Dean eagerly nodded his head. "I'll be right back." She said as she went back to her room and changed into a corset with matching G-string and found her riding crop.

Dean's eyes lit up when she returned and took off her robe. He stood there in his tattered jeans and surveyed Cheyanne's body. "My God she is beautiful!" He thought to himself. He realized she heard his thoughts when she blushed and smiled at him. Slowly, he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "Too bad we don't have a red room of pain." He said huskily as he kissed her. "No, but we do have a dungeon…" She teased as she ran a hand up his bare chest. "Mmmmmm yes we do…" He said as he began kissing her neck. He looked down at her with hungry eyes and helped her with her robe.

Cheyanne giggled nervously as Dean put the shackles on her. They cold metal tingled and made her utterly powerless, which turned them both on more. "Oh baby! That just makes you more mine!" Dean said as he kissed her hard and ran his hands up her thighs as he finished putting the ankle shackles on her. He playfully slid her G-string midway down her thighs. She gasped when she felt his tongue begin to explore her crevices and depths. She was blindfolded so she could not see him. Dean began teasing her with his tongue and then began using his fingers too.

New sensations washed over Cheyanne. She had never relinquished total control over anything, much less her body to anybody. She trusted Dean completely so she allowed him to take total control and she was enjoying every second of delicious torment he did to her body. He stood up and began to undo the hooks that held her corset on her body, kissing his way down as he did. She shivered as his lips let a hot trail down her body. Once or twice he playfully nipped her with his teeth.

Dean was enjoying this sweet torture as much as she was. He loved the way she trusted him and gave herself to him with abandon. This was a new feeling of power like he had never felt before and he relished every moment of it. At last she was completely naked before him, except for the G-string still stretched between her thighs. Dean took out his pocket knife and quickly cut them off of her. Cheyanne was naked, shackled and blindfolded before him. He stood behind her and ran his hands down her body. He started at her shoulders, sliding his hand down her back, around the curve of her hip and ass and then back up and around her stomach.

He pulled her to him as much as he could and slid his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He slid his fingers inside of her and began teasing her and showing her what his plans for her were. Cheyanne moaned and writhed with him as much as the chains would let her. Cheyanne smiled when she heard the sound of Dean unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them. At last, she felt his manhood rubbing against her ass as Dean positioned himself behind her. He entered into her hot, wet, yielding core with one swift powerful thrust. She cried out at the intensity of his welcomed invasion.

He gripped her hair with one hand and her hips with the other and pounded her body with everything he had. Even being bound by chains did not stop her from meeting his every thrust and melting into him. He thrust into her again and again, deeper, harder, Dean gave her everything he had until at last, he was spent. He buried himself into her one last time and with a final grunt and a bite to her shoulder, he emptied himself into Cheyanne's welcoming body.

"Oh my God!" Cheyanne said after a few minutes as Dean was pulling out of her. "I know right!" He said between pants as he found his jeans and pulled them back on. He kissed her as he freed her of her shackles and helped her back into her robe. He picked up what was left of her panties and corset as they headed back to his room. Cheyanne sat down on Dean's bed and smiled at him. She couldn't find the words to speak. "I will forever think of this night every time I read this book now…" She began laughing. "Mmmmmm, good! Hopefully we can explore more fantasies together…" Dean said as he came over to her and kissed her.

A few days later, they met Charlie in Maine. She was staying in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Cheyanne liked the peacefulness o it. The cabin reminded her of Rufus' old place in Montana. She pulled a chair up by the fire and sat there thinking while Charlie showed them the Book of the Damned that she had brought back from Italy. Dean picked up the book and immediately wished he hadn't. The book began to call to Dean. He could feel the rage and the power from both the book and the mark begin to boil and seethe within him. He didn't like it. He practically threw the book down and stepped outside for some fresh air.

Even from across the room, Cheyanne could feel his pain and hear his thoughts. She knew what the mark was doing to him. She excused herself and assured Sam that she would go talk to Dean. She found him sitting on the far end of the porch in the dark. "Chey, please stay back…" He began. Ignoring him, she sat down beside him and quietly laid her hand on his arm. Silently she said a small incantation and almost instantly the anger and the burning from the mark were soothed and Dean felt calm once again. He looked at her and she could see that his eyes were black but were also beginning to return back to their normal green.

"I can feel the book calling to me. There is a cure to the mark but it comes with a price… Cheyanne, the mark wants to use me but not for good." Dean knew she would understand. "Dean, I don't think that the answer is this book… I read something in the tablet about the supreme white witch can cure you but you seriously may not like the spell…  
She began. "Anything is better than being cursed by such evil… What does the spell involve?" Dean asked. "One of the ingredients is my blood…my menstrual blood…" Cheyanne said flatly, trying to hide a laugh at the face Dean was making.

Cheyanne went back into the house with Sam and Charlie while Dean stayed out on the porch. She explained that the book must be kept away from Dean. "Well, you are the only one powerful enough to both perform any of the rituals in it or even handle Dean should he go demon again." Sam said after a few minutes. Charlie was listening intently.

She had just met Cheyanne but was already impressed with her. She loved the way she didn't take no bullshit off Dean. She also loved the way that her best friend looked at this woman. Charlie had almost fainted when they let her in on the family secret about Cheyanne being half demon and a white witch. But, Charlie took everything in stride and could see for herself that Cheyanne was a good woman. Charlie had to admit that Cheyanne was hot and just Dean's type… her type too but she would never try to steal her best friend's woman.

Cheyanne was pretending to read some information out of a manila envelope that Sam had handed her but she could hear bits and pieces of Charlie's thoughts and couldn't help but laugh. Dean was sitting in the floor at Cheyanne's feet. He looked up curious at what she was laughing at. He grinned when she told him. He lovingly came to sit between her legs and laid his chin on her leg. Cheyanne reached down and lovingly stroked his cheek. "I will save your ass or die trying! Please don't fret, I won't let you go back down that dark path and I damn sure won't let you walk it alone baby." She told him quietly.

Dean looked into Cheyanne's eyes and knew she spoke the truth. She could see the worry and the tears he fought so hard to hide from her and Sam. "You don't have to hide anything from me, I see your struggles sweetheart. I can also hear most of them. I will always love you no matter what." She reassured him as she bent down to kiss him. Sam walked in with a few groceries at that moment. He also carried a big bucket of fried chicken and all the fixings. Dean laughed uncontrollably when he heard Cheyanne's stomach growl.

"A girl's gotta keep her strength up if she's going to be saving your ass!" Cheyanne said sheepishly. "You sit right there, I'm getting your food for a change! You always feed me and Sam, well tonight I'm feeding you!" Dean instructed her as she went to stand. For once, she did as she was told and allowed Dean to bring her plate to her. She laughed when Dean even remembered the salt packets. Sam smiled at her and handed a couple extra ones. "Wait! I thought Salt was bad for demons?" Charlie said with a look of confusion. "Well, I'm pretty sure the amount I eat is bad for anything but my body craves it, especially when I need to build up my strength. And to cure this knot head of the mark, I am going to need all the strength I have because this is more powerful than I thought." Cheyanne explained. "And I am half human, not like I'm a full blown demon anyways." She added as she took a bite of her chicken.

That night, Charlie put them all up in her cabin. Cheyanne breathed a sigh of relief because the finances were beginning to get a little tighter than she liked. She was debating on finding a day job soon, but she admitted to herself until Dean was cured, she didn't have time for a job. She knew she could always win a few pool games or something like that so she put it in the back of her mind. Cheyanne was relieved that the cabin had hot running water. She waited until Sam and Dean had their showers, then she went to take hers. She stepped out the shower and stared at herself in the mirror. It had become her nightly routine.

Cheyanne lowered the towel and stared at her naked body in the mirror. She was thankful that the cabin had a full length mirror in the bathroom. She loved hers back home. She turned sideways in the mirror and pouched out her stomach as much as she could. She sighed, knowing there would never be a baby growing inside of her again. She had asked Cass just how much of her body he had been able to heal when he brought her back to life. He admitted that whatever Randy had done to her, he had hurt her in ways that even he couldn't heal.

"All I want in life is to give Dean a child." She said to herself. She sighed as she finished drying off. She gave a wry smile. Here she was a powerful, supreme white witch, she could heal just about anything for anybody and she had, but she could not heal herself and give her husband a child. "Alright Cheyanne! You are a Winchester now… well ok not yet but you are going to be… now no more tears! Suck it up Buttercup!" She scolded herself as she got dressed. She pulled on one of Dean's t-shirts and pair of yoga pants. She braided her wet hair and then gathered all of her things and headed down to her and Dean's bedroom for the night.

Sam and Charlie were in the room hanging out with Dean when Cheyanne walked in. Dean smiled at her and patted the bed next to him. Cheyanne smiled as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. Charlie laughed as she watched Dean pull Cheyanne to him and inhale her scent. Charlie had to admit, Cheyanne did smell good. Dean kissed Cheyanne on the temple and she smiled up at him. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled and whispered, "I love you too," back to her. Sure, she could hear Dean say it in his thoughts all day long, but she still loved it when he said it out loud to her.

Cheyanne laughed with Sam, Dean and Charlie for a while. She had Charlie laughing the hardest when she told stories about the guys growing up. "You know, that's now how I remember half those stories!" Dean teased but Sam assured him that Cheyanne was telling the truth. "Don't believe this Idgit, he don't remember because he likes to believe that he never got into trouble when we were kids." Cheyanne told Charlie as she nudged Dean with her elbow.

Dean pretended to be hurt but couldn't hold a straight face to save his life. Cheyanne just arched an eyebrow at him which caused him to laugh even harder. Sam and Charlie laughed even harder at Cheyanne and Dean. "So did you two ever date when you were younger?" Charlie asked when they could all breathe again. "We sure did. Dean was my first." Cheyanne told her. "First what? Ohhh! "Never mind!" Charlie said embarrassedly when she finally realized what Cheyanne met. "It's okay, believe me that can be kind of a touchy subject between us." Dean told as he pulled Cheyanne closer. He knew that Cheyanne still wished that she had been his first.

He never thought of her that way when he first started having sex. Then John started dropping him and Sam off at Bobby's more and suddenly his best friend had blossomed into this gorgeous woman and he had fallen in love with her. He had never told Cheyanne any of this but he loved knowing that he had been her first. For some reason, that just made their relationship that much more special to him.

Suddenly he heard Cheyanne's soft snores in his ear. He looked down and noticed that she had snuggled up to him and went to sleep. He smiled at Charlie and Sam who laughed when he explained that she had been exhausted lately because she had been searching everywhere for a cure for the mark just like they all had. Cheyanne had also been going nonstop with helping them and other hunters as well. They explained to Charlie what Cheyanne's chosen path as a healer meant and the long hours it instilled. Charlie had even more respect for Cheyanne as she walked out of the room.

Charlie and Sam took their conversation downstairs and talked for a little while longer. Dean gently rolled Cheyanne over to her side of the bed and then pulled the blankets up around her. He got the book of the damned out of Cheyanne's book bag and began rereading the pages about the mark of Cain again. He knew he shouldn't have touched that book but it was calling to him. He picked it up and instantly felt the mark begin to burn, trying to control him.

He sat down on the bed and began to read. He could hear a voice inside his head telling him to "Kill the bitch!" He looked at Cheyanne and knew who the voice was talking about. He shook his head to clear his mind. He knew he could fight the mark but he didn't know for how much longer. Cheyanne rolled over and in her sleep, she put her hand right in the middle of the book. She jerked her hand back as if the book had burned her but she never woke up. Cain's last words rang thru Dean's head.

"First you'll kill Crowley, which won't hurt very much. Then you'll kill the angel, Castiel, which I'm guessing will hurt a lot but then you'll kill your brother and Cheyanne and those will be the two murders that will destroy you and turn you into what I am." Cain had told him. Dean heard those words in his head as if they were freshly spoken. "No!" dean said out loud as he got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He closed the book and put it back in Cheyanne's book bags.

"Could you please keep your screaming thoughts to yourself? Some of us are trying to sleep…" Cheyanne mumbled in her sleep. "Sorry… how much did you hear?" Dean asked as he crawled back into bed with his whiskey. He pulled Cheyanne to him and held her close. "Enough to know if you try any of that I will kick your ass in a heartbeat!" She said, never opening her eyes. She knew she was safe with him for as long as he could fight the mark.

She also knew that she was the only one who could stop him if the mark took control of him again. "That's my girl!" He laughed as he kissed her. She cringed at the smell of whiskey on his breath but snuggled closer to him. Cheyanne seemed to be the only person or thing that could help keep Dean's nightmares at bay here lately. She knew when he was having one, even when she couldn't hear them, because he would hold her closer than normal.

That night, Cheyanne had her own nightmare. She dreamed that her and Dean were parked in the middle of nowhere. For some reason, Dean wanted to have a picnic so they did. Suddenly, Dean disappeared and all she could find was a trail of blood. Cheyanne followed the trail of blood and found Dean in cage. Randy stood in front of her, dangling the keys to the cage in front of her.

"All this trouble for a dead man… you have changed baby girl…" Randy said as he began laughing at her. "No, I haven't changed Randy, I just grew up into who I was always supposed to be. Now if you don't mind, I need to save my husband!" She said as she tried to snatch the keys from him. Randy continued to laugh and sneer at her as he continued to tease her with the keys. Cheyanne had enough of his bullshit and she barely moved her hand and threw Randy up against the wall and held him there while she took the keys from him.

Cheyanne walked up to the cage and began to insert the lock in the door. "No! Chey wait!" Came Sam's voice from behind her. "Take a closer look at Dean before you open that cage." He told her. Cheyanne looked and saw her Dean staring at her with eyes as black as night. "Yea, take a good look at my eyes before you open that door bitch!" Dean sneered at her. Cheyanne realized the bars of the cage were iron, which meant that Dean couldn't break through them.

"He is still my Dean. I am the only one who can save him now!" She told Sam as she turned the key in the lock. "Chey! NO!" Sam pleaded. "Sam, I have to! He is my husband!" She said as she freed Dean from the cage. At that moment, Dean rushed the door, knocking Cheyanne on her ass. She watched in horror as Dean attacked Sam, sinking his teeth into his brother's throat. Cheyanne screamed and woke up with a start. She looked around the room in confusion, then slowly began to realize where she was. She looked at the sleeping form of Dean next to her in bed and slowly laid back down. She snuggled deeper into his embrace. He mumbled words of love in his sleep as he gladly pulled her closer to him and tucked her under his chest. Cheyanne drifted back into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Cheyanne did not speak to anybody until her third cup of coffee. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They knew she must have had a rough night. At first, Sam thought it was because her and Dean had spent hours making love but they hadn't. Dean established a rule that they wouldn't make love while they were on hunts from now on because of what sex did to Cheyanne's powers. "So Charlie, Cheyanne and me are getting next month, we would like to formally invite you." Dean said grinning at her. Charlie looked at them both and smiled. "OH MY GOD! I would love to!" She said excitedly as she hugged an unexpecting Cheyanne.

"Holy Shit! You made her smile before she finished her coffee! No one has ever done that before!" Dean laughed and told Charlie as Cheyanne shot him a look over her coffee cup. She smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Cheyanne was worried about both her dream and the things she heard running through Dean's head last night. She hadn't got a good night's rest because she was worried. Cheyanne knew time was running out for Dean. It was only a matter of time before he turned back into a demon. Cheyanne wanted nothing more to be back at the bunker where she could safely lock the Book of the Damned away.

They had just walked into the bunker when Raylene and Ariana surprised them all. While Sam, Dean and Cheyanne were gone, they gave Sebastian another makeover. He stated that he wanted a haircut like Dean's, so they gave him one. Raylene had updated his clothes and Sebby had to admit he loved blue jeans and t-shirts. He was clean shaven and freshly showered. He walked up to Cheyanne and gave her a hug. She had never noticed that he had sky blue eyes before.

He looked at her sheepishly, hoping she liked his new look. She reassured him that she did. She also asked him to please stop calling her "my lady." She asked him to call her Chey like everybody else did. He embarrassedly agreed to do as she asked. Dean watched the conversation between Sebby and Chey and did not like it. Chey was his fiancé and he didn't want Sebastian around her. Dena absentmindedly rubbed the mark on his arm. It burned whenever he saw Sebastian around Cheyanne. There were only three things of Dean's you didn't mess with, his car, his brother, or his woman.

Cheyanne had to admit that Sebby cleaned up pretty nice. He looked more like a modern man instead of somebody from another time. He had the prettiest blue eyes that she had ever seen. "Damn! If I wasn't with Dean, I might just let Sebby leave his boots under my bed…" She thought to herself. She shook her head and laughed, she was with Dean and would never do anything to hurt him. She rolled her eyes at herself and cleared her throat. She went into the kitchen for coffee. She had been in the car with Sam and Dean for a couple days so, coffee first, shower second.

Raylene threw her arms around Sam's next and kissed him hard. "After you take a shower, I will welcome you home properly." She purred in his ear as she began to nibble on his earlobe. She smiled when she heard him silently growl at her. "I missed you!" He whispered. He knew Dean would tease him fiercely if he heard him and Raylene, so Sam was being quiet. "Hey Dean, I'm hitting the shower first." He announced as he headed to the shower room. Dean arched an eyebrow at him when he saw Raylene kissing Sam's neck. He laughed out loud when Raylene waited a few minutes then headed towards the shower room herself.

He walked into the kitchen where Cheyanne was quietly drinking her coffee. She smiled at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee. She laid her head on his shoulder as he sat down beside her. "I love you more than life itself… Just so you know that." She told him as she took another drink of her coffee. "I never doubt you for a second." He said matter of factly. "I just don't like the way that Sebastian looks at you…" He said as he drank his coffee. "Oh my God! Dean Winchester, you are jealous that a man is vying for my attention!" Cheyanne said in disbelief.

"Is it so hard to believe that another man would find you beautiful?" Dean asked returning her tone. Cheyanne stood up and put her cup in the sink. Dean knew she didn't see herself as beautiful. She loved her body and herself but she didn't see herself the way he and every other man with a pulse saw her. Cheyanne barely stood 5 foot even. She had long flowing mahogany brown hair with red highlights to it. She had never been fat but she was thick. She weighed about 150-160 pounds but because she was short, her weight showed a little more on her. Dean loved her thick and never understood why she fussed when she couldn't fit into her favorite jeans. He would just buy more if he were a woman.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him as he pulled her into his arms. "Cheyanne, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Inside and out you are beautiful, smart, sexy as hell… you may notice it, but I do. Wherever we go, men stare at you like they want to have you. I have to admit, it drives me nuts because I don't want them near my gorgeous wife." He said, sealing his words with a kiss. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and laid her head against his chest.

"As long as you find me beautiful, that's all I care about. I don't see the other men looking at me because I'm not in love with them. They aren't my wonderful husband." She told him as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at her. Lord knows he had been with his share of women in his life but none of them had ever touched his heart like Cheyanne, not even Lisa.

Dean realized that it was probably because Cheyanne had grown up just like he and Sam had. She knew the lifestyle and all the chaos that came with it and she knew what to expect. Cheyanne knew every time that him, Sam, or Raylene left on a hunt, there was a good chance they might not make it back. She knew what she was signing up for just by being with him and she fully embraced that life. Cheyanne wished she could show Dean just how much she loved him. She wished he could read her mind like she could his.

Cheyanne took a shower and put her robe on. She checked on Ben as she walked by his room. He had fallen asleep with his headphones on. She could hear "Highway to Hell  
blasting from them. He loved AC/DC just as much as Dean did. She shook her head and laughed as she lowered the volume and tucked the blanket up under his chin. He rolled over and began snoring. He mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like "Chey's cool." She laughed to herself as she quietly shut his bedroom door and walked down the hall to her room.

She laid her robe on her bed and changed into yoga pants and a tank top, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, put her glasses on and began reading the tablet and the book of the damned. The more she read the book, the more she realized that the answer to curing the mark was not in it. At least, not the right answer. The book wanted Dean to kill too many innocent people and demanded too much of him. Cheyanne wasn't about to let that happen and she began to understand why he was terrified of the book but yet he could hear it calling to him.

Cheyanne reread the tablet, apparently, curing Dean of the mark involved a blood moon and her menstrual blood. She cringed when she read this but she knew it would work and she would do anything to cure Dean. She checked her calendar and realized that there was a blood moon a few days after their wedding. She decided that this ritual would be her wedding gift to Dean, especially since her period was due to start then too. She read on and took notes of everything she would need to make the ritual work.

Time flew by and finally it was two weeks before the wedding. Sam and Dean were at the bunker by themselves because Raylene, Cheyanne and Ariana all went to Sioux Falls to get everything ready for the wedding. The three women spent long hours getting everything perfect. Instead of chairs of pews, they pulled backseats out of cars. They used saddle soap and armor all to restore the seats to their original finishes. They lined up old classic cars on either side of the area to use them as a fence of sorts to separate the wedding area from the reception area.

When they were done, Singer Auto Salvage, had been transformed. Cheyanne had everything set up around the tree that Dean had carved their initials in so long ago. "This is where I want to say I do," She said with a definitive nod. Raylene and Ariana stood there in awe at her. "And this time, John Winchester can't stop you!" Raylene added, bringing Chey out of her reverie. "AMEN!" she agreed.

For the next couple of days, they polished, scrubbed and dusted everything around the property till it all sparkled. They had a friend of Bobby's come mow the property in places that Cheyanne was positive hadn't been mowed in years. Since it was late spring, early summer in South Dakota, Cheyanne kept praying they didn't come across any snakes. Spiders were bad enough but she absolutely hated snakes! Since she was a healer, she technically couldn't kill any living creature unless it was trying to hurt another creature but she still didn't want to be around snakes. She made an exception to the rule for spiders—those fuckers just had to die!

Back at the bunker, Dean and Sam had just came home from working one last job before the wedding. "I still can't believe you're finally getting married." Sam said as he handed Dean a beer. "That makes two of us! Especially after the last time me and Chey almost got married." Dean said taking another swig of beer. He had never forgotten that day and could still hear John Winchester's voice in his head like it was yesterday. "I never knew exactly what happened… I just knew that you two broke up." Sam said quietly as he drank his beer.

"I think it was shortly after you left for Stanford. I proposed to her but instead of getting her a ring, I gave her mom's locket. The same one she found in the ashes at Bobby's house. We decided to run off to Vegas. Bobby was all for it he encouraged it us but when dad found out about it he was pissed! He was waiting for us in the wedding chapel in Vegas when we walked through the door. I can still hear him 'Dean Winchester what the hell are you thinking?' He ordered Cheyanne out of the chapel so we could have a little father and son chat." Dean said, smiling at the first time he ever heard Cheyanne utter anything more profane than BALLS!

"But you know Cheyanne, she never has taken any bullshit off anyone and she wasn't about to make an exception for John Winchester. She put her hands on her hips and told him 'I know you just didn't try to give me an order! I am not one of your boys for you to order around! Anything you have to say to Dean, you can say in front of me! Whether you like it or not, we are not kids anymore and Dean is your son not one of your soldiers!' Well, dad was beyond pissed at the whole situation by this point and he didn't know how to take Cheyanne's attitude and standing up to him, before I could stop him Sam, he drew back and slapped Cheyanne across the face so hard he left a bright red hand print on her cheek…" Dean continued the story. Sam sat there listening intently trying hard not to get mad at John.

Dean continued the story, "Cheyanne stood there, she never flinched, she never cried, you could see the anger boiling in her and I believe what hurt her the most were the words he said to both of us. 'You two don't belong together. You are both hunters, in this line of work, you can't have friends, or lovers or anything like that. Dean, she makes you weak. You aren't mature enough to handle how she changes you. Cheyanne isn't the type of woman who would wait for you to come home from a hunt…And I let him say all those nasty horrible things about Chey. I just stood there and did nothing, because I wanted to be the good son. Sammy, I watched his words sink into Chey and wound her in places she kept closed off. Dad just kept talking like she wasn't even in the room."

"Nobody said a word all the way home. Cheyanne sat in the back of the Impala and tried to hold back tears. She calmly walked into Bobby's house, then she let loose with tears and profanities that made even dad blush! Her last words to both of us before she ran up the stairs to her room were 'Fuck you both! I never want to see either one of you Winchester men again!' That was the last time that Bobby threatened to fill dad full of buckshot. For a few years after that, whenever dad and I came to Bobby's house, Cheyanne would stay away at Raylene or Remi's house just to avoid us. I never got back on speaking terms with her until after I came to get you at Stanford…" He finished his story.

Sam sat there in shock. He just didn't know what to say. He knew their dad was a hard ass with them but he had always treated Cheyanne like a daughter. Then Sam saw it, John hadn't wanted them to get married because then Dean might lose his focus on John's revenge mission. John had wanted to mold Cheyanne into a soldier like Dean too but it hadn't worked. Cheyanne had always had a mind of her own and never backed down from a fight so John had given up the idea that she would join them in hunting.

John had been livid that Cheyanne had chosen to become a nurse instead of being a hunter. He had raised hell with Bobby because he felt that she had turned her back on the family business. Sam laughed when he remembered the fit that John had when he saw Cheyanne's tattoos and back then she only had four… now she had eight! Her newest addition was on her thigh. It was a picture of a phoenix bird rising from the ashes with the words "And Still I Rise" underneath it. Maya Angelou was one of Cheyanne's favorite poets.

"Wow!" was all Sam could say as Dean finished his story. "All these years and I never fully knew what happened between you two… now Cheyanne would totally kick your ass for that stunt!" He added with a laugh. "As she should!" Dean agreed with a nod. They sat there for a while talking and laughing about the things they use to do to aggravate Cheyanne when they were kids and how she learned to fight because of it. Bobby had raised Cheyanne not to take bullshit or small talk off anybody. He would be proud of her if he could see her now.

Charlie arrived in Sioux Falls at Cheyanne's request and helped them get everything ready for the big day. She had been an only child growing up so she loved the fact that Cheyanne wanted to include her in everything. "I grew up with two brothers, it's about time I had a sister!" Cheyanne told her two days before the wedding. Charlie liked that idea. "Just spoke with Sam, the guys will be here by tonight." Raylene said coming up behind Cheyanne and Charlie.

"Cool! You ladies up for building a bon fire and pulling some tailgates around it?" Cheyanne asked already walking off towards the old spot where her and Bobby use to have their fires. "Hell yes!" Raylene and Charlie said in unison. Ariana volunteered to run to town to stock up on booze and food. She knew Cheyanne would probably fire up the grill tonight too because they had been talking about it all week.

The girls had just put the last piece of wood in place on the pit and had moved the grill near when the guys pulled up in Baby. Cheyanne had backed Ruby up perfectly near the pit, ready to sit on the tailgate with some beer. She was in the RV, getting ready to throw some steaks and baked potatoes on the grill. She also had some homemade Mac and Cheese ready to be placed in the coals as well. It was an old recipe of Bobby's, he would make it all up in the house then pour it into a cast iron Dutch oven, put the lid on it and put it on the coals to bake for a few minutes. It was Cheyanne and Dean's favorite.

Just as she was securing the lid on the oven, Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as he pulled her to him and began kissing her neck. "Mmmmmm but we can't until our wedding night." She said as he sank back into his kiss. "I know…" He said as he kept kissing. Just then, Raylene walked into the RV. "Hey! None of that! Y'all are getting married in two days, save it for the honeymoon!" She said as she stepped between them.

Dean tried to glare at her but just burst out laughing. "I couldn't help it, something about Cheyanne in her jeans, tank top and a bandanna on her head… and she's wearing an apron!" Dean teased pretending to bite his bottom lip. "She's just so damn irresistible!" He added. Cheyanne looked at him like he had lost his mind and laughed. "I wasn't going to mention it but I think you need glasses dear." She snarked at him as she handed him a few things to carry out to the grill for her.

She called for Sam to grab the beer as they headed out side. Cheyanne poured some lighter fluid on the grill and on the logs for the fire. She made a fire ball appear in her hand and lit them both with ease. Dean arched an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He knew she could things like that but had never seen her try it in front of him. She shook it off and began putting the food on the grill. Dean didn't say a word as he drank his beer. She was far enough away where she couldn't read his mind, she had learned how to block other people's thoughts, especially Dean's, from her mind.

Finally, dinner was served and Dean sat beside her on the tail gate of her truck while Sam and Raylene sat on the hood of the Impala. "If you get that food all over my car, I'll kill ya!" Dean told them given them a horrified look. "He's not joking either!" Sam told Raylene who erupted into a fit of laughter. Cheyanne giggled at her best friend's response. "You as nervous as I am about the day after tomorrow?" She asked him between bites of steak.

"Not really, for me it's a chance to finally make things right with you. Cheyanne, I should have married you that night in Vegas. I should have stood up to dad. He would have been pissed as hell but he would have gotten over it." Dean said as he devoured his steak. "Dean, back then you were a different person, you wanted to be the good son, you wanted nothing more than for John to look at you the same way he did Sam. He loved both you boys but I think he tried to love you two differently. He saw with Sam that being strict and hard didn't fit who he was. With you, he kind of needed to keep a tighter hold on the reins, or so he thought. You were always the rebel, the hot head…kick ass first and ask questions later… but with me you are different. I have always been able to handle you in ways Uncle John never did understand. He was afraid that I would change you for the worse…" Cheyanne said quietly as she began eating on the mac and cheese.

Dean listened to the wisdom of his wife's words and realized that she was right. With Cheyanne, Dean could relax. He could let go of the hunter side of himself. He knew they would never have a perfect "Apple Pie" life but as long as they had a life together he would enjoy it and make the most of it. He knew that whatever happened with the mark, Cheyanne would have his back and she would stop at nothing to cure him. "Uncle John was afraid that I would turn you away from hunting and he didn't want you to be out of it until Azazel was destroyed. Marrying me back then would have ruined his plans…or so he thought. It took me years to see that… it was only after I did that I could begin to forgive you both and heal myself." Cheyanne said quietly after a few minutes.

"But that, my love, is all water under the bridge. For some unknown reason, God has smiled on us and brought us back together. This time, I am not backing down…" She said as she took a swig of his beer for emphasis. He laughed. She could get her own beer anytime she wanted but this little gesture was one that always cemented them from when they were kids. Cheyanne handed Dean a necklace with a small amulet on it. "Here wear this, it will help you keep the mark under control until the blood moon when I can cure you." She said as she put it around his neck. "What is it?" Dean asked as he looked it over in the firelight. "It's an amulet with special powers that will help you keep the marks pull on you at bay." She explained. She then explained how and laughed at the face he made.

"And all this time I just thought you had PMS how was I to know that you had powers?" He teased as he put his empty plate behind him then pulled her closer to kiss her. She giggled as he began nibbling her ear. "Dinner was delicious, now I'm ready for dessert!" he said sexily in her ear. Just then, a familiar squad car pulled up the drive way. Jodi Mills came walking up to join the party. She was just as excited about the wedding as Dean and Cheyanne. They had asked her to officiate the wedding after all.

She walked up the drive carrying a couple twelve packs of beer and Dean's favorite brand of Whiskey. Cheyanne cleared her throat and Sam and Dean jumped to help Jodi carrying everything. Jodi laughed as she gave Cheyanne and Dean a big hug and opened a beer. "I can't believe you two are getting married!" she said happily. "I love what y'all have done with the place!" She said looking around at the decorations and how the girls had cleaned up the property and organized it.

"Well it had kind of been needing a little spring cleaning for a very long time. Dad never would let me though… he would fuss saying 'It's a salvage yard, it's supposed to look a little ragged.' I never pushed it and just let him fuss." Cheyanne admitted. Dean laughed when Cheyanne started her impression of Bobby. They laughed and talked and reminisced all night long. When the sun started to rise, they finally made their way to the RV where everybody crashed. Cheyanne and Dean fell asleep in the bedroom of the RV.

Dean wanted to fool around but Cheyanne was making him wait for the honeymoon. Besides that, they had Ben with them and she didn't want to wake him up by rocking the RV. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Having Ben around these past couple of months had been very entertaining. He was so much like Dean had been at 17. She knew that there were very few people or things that could restore the memory of a person who has had it erased by angels. She also knew she didn't want to think about the possibility of what it could mean.

They were all too tired to notice the stranger watching them from the woods. He lit a cigarette and smoked about half of it before he snubbed it and walked back the way he came. Lisa and Robert had just arrived in town that evening. They would be picking up Ben after the wedding. As much as she had tried to be mad at both Dean and Cheyanne, she had to admit, Cheyanne was perfect for Dean. Cheyanne seemed to be able to handle Dean's crazy job better than she had been able to. Dean's work was dangerous and he had seen things most people only have nightmares about. Lisa had seen the toll that could take on him and had chosen not to live that life with him in order to protect Ben.

She had always known that she should have told Dean and Ben the truth about Ben's paternity but she just never could find the words. And then somehow just one day, they remembered Dean after years of him not being in any of their memories. That was around the time she had met Robert. She didn't know that Robert had a sinister secret but she was about to find out. Lisa smiled when Robert walked into their motel room. He brought coffee and breakfast.

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd come back bearing gifts." She teased. "Anything for you." He said as he set the food and coffee on the nightstand. They ate in silence. He despised food from greasy spoon diners but what could one do when they were out of town. He missed Cheyanne's cooking but Lisa didn't know he knew Chey and he wasn't about to mention it. He wanted to save that surprise for Dean and Cheyanne on their honeymoon. He had to admit, his little plan was actually working better than even he had hoped it would.

Sam, Dean, Ben, Cheyanne, Ariana and Raylene all slept till noon and were only woke up by Cass suddenly appearing in the RV at the foot of Dean and Cheyanne's bed. Crowley popping at the same moment didn't exactly help them sleep either. "Mother…." Dean began but Cheyanne cut him off. "Oh for the love of God, Cass! Hells Bells at least we weren't having sex this time!" Cheyanne said barely opening one eye. Before she could teach the angel a few profanities that would make even Crowley blush, Dean pulled on a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt and headed to the kitchen area to start coffee.

"Nobody talks to Cheyanne before coffee…not even us!" Sam explained to Cass and Crowley. "She gets that from her mum." Crowley laughed as he remembered how Lydia was before coffee. "Yea and being raised by Bobby Singer only added to that… She's not even human before coffee… I always expected her to wake up one morning with black eyes instead of green." Dean laughed as he searched the fridge for anything that remotely resembled food. He found bacon and eggs and began cooking.

The smell of bacon and coffee finally stirred Cheyanne from her sleep. She stretched and began pulling on her jeans and Dean's t-shirt from last night. She ran a brush through her hair and braided it. When she felt she looked as close to human as was possible before coffee, she walked out of the room and into the rest of the RV. "Good morning honey. See I'm practicing." Dean teased as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Mmmmmm, good boy!" She said sleepily as she patted his head and finished off her first cup. "You should have seen mom before her first cup! She was worse than Uncle John or Dad –sorry Crowley—any day!" She laughed at the long forgotten memory of her mother.

"You still walking me down the aisle?" She asked, double checking with Crowley. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! Squirrel and Glenda getting married…. Even if I wasn't the bride's father, I'd still be here!" He laughed as he shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day when Squirrel would finally settle down with just one woman." He said shaking his head in disbelief. He admired Glenda for whatever it was that she did to Dean. He seemed happier and less self-loathing when she was around.

"So where's the honeymoon?" Crowley asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Cheyanne noticed he drank it with cream and sugar too and smiled. "What? Only Barbarians drink their coffee black." He snarked as he stirred his coffee. Cheyanne erupted into fits of giggles at his words because she thought the exact same thing. "So that's where she gets it!" Sam said as he ran his hand through his hair. "To answer your question, we are going to honeymoon in Vegas. We talked about going to the beach but since Sam had never been to one either, I felt guilty, so when we get back we are going to go visit some friends of mine in North Carolina and spend some time on the beach." Cheyanne said as she began feeling human.

Sam laughed. It touched his heart that she would think of his feelings on her honeymoon. Cheyanne had always been like that though. She put everybody else's needs and wants before her own. She took care of both of them just the way Dean had always taken care of him all their lives. He would have perfectly understood if they would have went to the beach for their honeymoon but they both chose somewhere else because they wanted him to be with them when they went to the beach. Same old Dean and Cheyanne.

After everybody had their fill of coffee and Dean's bacon and eggs, they all set about to put the finishing touches on everything for the wedding tomorrow. The rehearsal dinner was hosted by Henry at his diner. A bunch of Dean and Cheyanne's hunter friends had shown up for the wedding. They couldn't believe that Dean Winchester was getting married so they all had to see this. The biggest surprise happened when Ariana's father arrived. She met him out in the parking lot and brought him inside to meet Castiel and the gang.

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped when Ariana walked in with her dad. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my dad, Gabriel." "Sweetie, we've met, Hey fellas! Long time no see!" Gabriel said jokingly, trying to diffuse the situation. "You are supposed to be dead! We watched those gods or whatever they were kill you…" Dean started but Gabriel cut him off. "Bitch please! You don't survive on Earth for this long as an Archangel without learning how to fake your own death every now and then." Gabriel said as he ordered a beer from the cute waitress.

"Cass! Good to see you brother! My little girl here tells me you are quite the catch!" He said as he hugged a stunned Castiel. "Whoa! Wait a minute…if you and Cass are brothers…and Ariana and Cass are together…. Then is this incest?" Cheyanne asked when she could finally speak. "Oh no! We are not brothers in the same way Sam and Dean here are brothers. We are brothers in the sense that God created us all and therefore we all brothers in Him. Angels don't have parents like humans, therefore these two are perfectly fine." Gabriel explained.

The concern Cheyanne showed for her cousin fascinated him. But then again, Humans always had. He had a hot short lived fling with Lucy all those years ago that had resulted in Ariana. At first he had panicked that she was pregnant but then he went with Lucy to one of her doctor appointments and heard Ariana's tiny heart beat and that was all it had taken for her to wrap him around her fingers. Gabriel's marriage to Lucy was very short lived but he had always been there for Ariana. He had encouraged her to find Cheyanne and get to know her.

That was the one thing he had always hated about the Van Burens, was that they could hold a grudge worse than a great white grabbing a wounded fish. He had sat through many family dinners and listened to them rant about Lydia and her abomination child. It was Lucy's hatred and apparent jealousy of her sister that had ultimately ruined her marriage with Gabriel. He had never told her that he was an archangel. This was the first time that Ariana was finding out.

"Whoa! I never knew I was half angel!" Ariana said in amazement. "I guess we are more alike than we thought!" She said happily to Cheyanne. Cheyanne smiled at her cousin. Ariana explained to her dad about Crowley being Cheyanne's dad. Gabriel smiled at Cheyanne and gave her a hug. "I knew one day that Dean-O here would find the right woman!" He said as he released Cheyanne and shook Dean's hand.


End file.
